LA ALOCADA VIDA DE DRACO MALFOY
by Zafy
Summary: Esta noche Draco está listo para hacer una propuesta muy importante, pero al parecer un programa de televisión le malogra todos los planes...


Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal va empezando el fin de semana? espero que bien, aunque recién está por empezar el viernes...

Este pequeño OneShot salió en una madrugada, y no sé si me ha quedado completamente como quería, pero si no lo publico lo sigo teniendo en mis pendientes, y mejor dejarlo ir de una vez. Surgió a raíz de ver un programa de televisión, de esos que casi nunca veo, que hablaba de cómo se comportaban los hijos de la gente famosa, me pareció gracioso y me dio risa, y pensé, Draco seguro que debería estar allí, ¡En serio que lo pensé!, luego dije que Draco no es un hijo de famoso de verdad, pero en nuestro potter-world sí lo es, así que allí está, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

**LA ALOCADA VIDA DE DRACO MALFOY**

Llevaba consigo una botella de vino, de fino vino hecho por elfos, el favorito de Harry; había salido temprano del trabajo, ese que había aceptado unos cuantos meses atrás, luego de considerar que era necesario emplear su vida en algo más que irse de fiestas y de compras, y que además había descubierto que disfrutaba y mucho. Sus amigos se burlaban de él, diciéndole que jamás pensaron verlo así: en una oficina, disfrutando con un horario de nueve a seis y reuniones con estirados ejecutivos, que la responsabilidad le había pegado duro; pero él sabía que no solo era la responsabilidad y la madurez llamándolo, también era Harry, y él no pensaba ignorar ese llamado.

Aquella noche Draco había esperado tener una velada especial, había planificado exactamente qué decirle a Harry, qué argumentos utilizar en caso de que la primera respuesta fuera una negativa, e incluso se había predispuesto a tener que aceptar un tiempo de espera para no presionar a Harry, sabiendo que no era una decisión sencilla.

Varios meses atrás había empezado a salir con Harry, y había sido algo improvisto, algo que ni siquiera había imaginado que pudiera pasar, todo había iniciado en una fiesta de reencuentro que habían organizado algunos compañeros de Hogwarts; y aunque él no era muy asiduo a contactarse con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, si alguien decía fiesta, licor y buena música, muy probablemente él asistiría.

_Entró al gran salón junto con sus amigos de siempre: Pansy, Nott y Blaise; cuando, varias semanas atrás recibieron la invitación, se mostraron algo precavidos sobre asistir, no que no tuvieran amigos en ese sitio, pero sabía que muchos de los que habían organizado la fiesta –Granger y Goldstein, entre otros- no compartían el mismo concepto de fiesta que ellos, e incluso habían ya planeado dónde continuarían el festejo, según creían ellos pasada la media noche, cuando se tornara aburrido. _

_Y no podía negar que en un inicio le había parecido algo aburrido y previsible, con las etiquetas mágicas que le habían dado en la entrada, con su nombre y el de su casa, claro, cómo si alguien pudiera olvidarlo alguna vez; o las fotografías en movimiento tomadas durante la época escolar dando vueltas por el salón, sorprendiendo a más de uno por su aspecto varios años atrás. _

_Pansy había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo señalando a sus ex compañeros y resaltando sus cambios, que si Longbottom estaba más flaco y desgarbado, o Weasley más pecoso, que si Hannah Abbott se veía demasiado subida de peso pese a que su hijo ya había cumplido un año, u otra se había hecho alguna cirugía… hasta que de pronto llegó Potter. _

_Curiosamente Pansy no tuvo nada que decir respecto a él, en cambio Draco sí tenía mucho que decir: ahora parecía más alto e imponente, incluso parecía haber encontrado su extraviado sentido de la moda, pues aunque vestía como muggle, lo hacía de manera elegante, sin llegar a ser rimbombante, Draco lo catalogaría más bien como interesante; su cabello seguía tan desordenado como siempre, pero con un nuevo estilo, uno que hacía que sintieras ganas de meter tus dedos entre esas hebras oscuras y las agitaras; y sus músculos… Draco sabía apreciar muy bien a aquel tipo de cuerpos, con la cantidad perfecta de músculos, no tantos como para parecer un ropero, ni tan pocos como parecer un alfeñique… _

_No habían sabido de Potter en mucho tiempo, y aunque honestamente no había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en él, las pocas veces que lo había hecho creyó que se convertiría en un tipo flacucho, medio tonto y con muchos tics nerviosos provocados por todos los sobresaltos de la guerra, o algo por el estilo, no en el súper auror que parecía en ese momento… En ese instante Theo le dio un codazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y negando con la cabeza, le dijo: _

—_No me jodas, ahora dirás que te quieres follar a Potter —dijo con burla. _

—_No, por supuesto que no —mintió Draco de manera descarada, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de whisky, sin dejar de admirar a Potter, que se movía hacia el lado opuesto del salón, saludando a un grupo muy efusivo de Gryffindor, donde estaban Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, junto con otros chicos de los cuales Draco no recordaba, ni tenía interés en conocer, sus nombres. _

—_Bueno, supongo que no todos podían ponerse más feos —bufó Pansy, que tenía una copa larga y con un contenido multicolor, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a Ginny, que lucía una túnica color melón bastante fina y que la hacía lucir espectacular. _

—_No, no todos podían ponerse más feos —masculló Draco, sus ojos fijos en Potter y en la forma en que reía con aquellos chicos. Definitivamente no había ningún tic nervioso allí, y la camisa ajustada dejaba ver los músculos marcados en los brazos, que se acentuaban cuando Potter hacía algunos movimientos. _

—¿Y entonces, qué tal estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó Harry, saliendo de la cocina con un par de platos de estofado de carne y puré de patatas.

Draco sonrió y destapó la botella de vino, para alcanzarlo en la mesa.

Extrañamente desde el inicio sus conversaciones habían sido fáciles, pese a que durante la escuela habían sido enemigos, y que Draco no solía hablar con la gente con la cual follaba, Harry lograba hacerlo hablar, y disfrutaba escuchándolo hablar también, al final, se había dicho Draco, no le debió extrañar tanto, pues Harry Potter era tan diferente a todo lo que había esperado o imaginado alguna vez.

_La noche iba avanzando y la fiesta no se estaba tornando aburrida, tal como ellos habían esperado, pues la música era buena y todos bailaban y saltaban al compás de la banda que habían contratado: Sonus Cannor, una de las bandas más de moda en ese momento. Draco y sus amigos los conocían en persona, habían estado festejando con ellos, sobre todo con el vocalista: Vox, más veces de las que podían recordar. _

_Pese a todo Draco no había dejado de seguir a Harry con la mirada durante mucho rato, hasta que lo perdió de vista, extraviado entre la masa de cuerpos danzantes. Algo confundido por aquel deseo extraño y desconocido, jaló a sus amigos hacia la pista, a bailar y tratar de encontrarlo. Pasó mucho rato antes de que lo ubicara de nuevo, estaba bailando junto a aquel grupo de Gryffindor, y junto a él estaba Gary Huntsman, el representante de Sonus Cannor, que hablaba agitando las manos y señalando hacia el estrado. Y Draco comprendió que tal vez Vox le había pedido a Gary que le llevara a Potter, no sería la primera vez que Vox hacía aquello, es más, Draco le había ayudado alguna vez en el pasado. _

_Suspiró de alivio cuando, un rato después, Gary se alejó del grupo, luciendo desalentado, no quiso cuestionarse las razones por las cuales podía sentir ese alivio, y decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en aquello y continuó bailando con su grupo de amigos, a los cuales se habían agregado además las hermanas Greengrass, Graham Pritchard y Millicent Bulstrode._

_La primera vez que su mirada finalmente se cruzó con la de Harry, se sintió abochornado, estaba seguro que había sido pescado mirando demasiado y que vería burla en esos ojos verdes. No pudo hacer más que apartar los ojos rápidamente, para fingir que conversaba con Theo muy entusiasmadamente, luchando con las ganas de ver si es que Potter continuaba mirándolo. _

_Desde ese momento se obligó a dejar de mirar y de hacer el papel de tonto, trató de justificarse, diciendo que no era raro que se sintiera curioso por él, después de todo era la primera vez que lo veía desde la escuela, ya que, luego de la guerra, varios años atrás, Potter había desaparecido, había hecho un curso de auror en Rumania y se había mudado a América, si la memoria no le fallaba, había estado recorriendo todo el continente en una especie de viaje de conocimiento acerca de maldiciones y contra maldiciones antiguas. Cuando Draco había leído aquello pensó que tal vez Potter sólo necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar que seguramente no le parecía agradable luego de casi haber perdido la vida más de una vez y ver morir a algunos de sus seres queridos. El viaje de Potter había durado mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, más de seis años, y sólo ahora el famoso y muy entrenado auror, había decidido volver a casa y reintegrarse a la distinguida comunidad inglesa. _

_Tal vez, meditó, los amigos de Potter habían creado todo eso de una reunión de ex compañeros para que el chico se sintiera a gusto y reiniciara el contacto con la mayoría de sus amigos sin tener que hacerlo asistir a una fiesta de bienvenida. _

—_Cual fuera que sea la razón —pensó Draco —, no me interesa mucho. Nada que tenga que ver con Potter me interesa en absoluto._

_Y se lo repitió una y otra vez, cada vez que sus ojos empezaban a desviarse en busca de Potter._

_Cerca de las tres de la mañana la fiesta empezó a decaer por un instante, hasta que un Hufelpuff, del cual Draco no recordaba su nombre, se acercó a ellos, apestando a licor y caminando en precario equilibrio, increpándole a Nott por una broma jugada cuando tenían trece años. Tanto él como sus amigos solo pudieron reír burlonamente del chico, que levantaba la varita de manera inestable, retando a Nott a un duelo, incluso pensó que al final tendrían que hechizarlo por su propia seguridad, pero un instante después tres chicos más, supusieron que Huflepuff también, estuvieron allí para llevarse a su beodo amigo. _

_Como era de esperarse casi todos estaban al pendiente de la escena, seguramente imaginando que un duelo podría desarrollarse, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando estaban en la escuela y solucionaban sus disputas en los pasillos, ocultos de los profesores, y Draco soltó una risita al escuchar los ¡Oh! de decepción cuando vieron que aquel duelo no se desarrollaría. Entre esas miradas ubicó los ojos verdes de Potter, medio ocultos por sus gafas redondas. Intentó sonreír un poco, rememorando la cantidad de veces que ellos habían resuelto así sus rencillas, pero se encontró con una mirada fría, una, si cabía, peor a la que se habían dado en la escuela. Y quiso creer que no se sintió herido por ello._

—Realmente te extrañé estos días —susurró Harry sobre su oreja, se había acercado a él luego de compartir el postre -pastel de chocolate- y estaba acariciando sus hombros con cariño.

—Yo también —respondió, levantando una mano para acariciar el cabello oscuro y largo. Las ausencias de Harry eran algo a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse, pues en su trabajo como auror no era raro que pasara algunas noches haciendo guardias o algunos días en alguna misión misteriosa y lejos de él; y le había costado mucho aceptarlo y entenderlo, ya que por lo general Draco tenía la costumbre de recibir lo que deseaba, cuándo y cómo lo deseaba, pero había aprendido a ceder, a no ser egoísta, a ser comprensivo y entender que no siempre podía ser el centro de atención y que eso no significaba que Harry no tuviera sentimientos por él. Tenía que reconocer que verdaderamente había aprendido mucho con él. Su padre, pese a no saber nada de Harry, aún, le comentaba que le sorprendía la forma como había madurado y crecido. Draco se preguntó si es que su padre se sentiría igual de contento cuando supiera la razón de sus cambios.

Una de las manos de Harry le acarició la mejilla y bajó poco a poco hasta los labios, con un dedo recorrió su labio inferior y luego siguió hasta la mandíbula, sujetándola con algo de fuerza, antes de besarlo rudamente, demostrándole cuánto realmente lo había echado de menos.

Draco se dejó besar y acariciar, dejó que esas manos fueran abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa y que acariciaran su piel, mientras suspiraba suavemente, casi saboreando lo que vendría a continuación, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono muggle que Harry tenía hechizado para recibir algunas llamadas del Ministerio, sonó, sacándolos del momento.

Harry se apartó un momento, mientras el teléfono seguía replicando y lo miró con algo de culpa.

—Está bien —aceptó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su camisa un poco, Harry torció un poco los labios y le colocó una mano sobre el pecho, acariciando la piel aún descubierta.

—No tardaré nada, quédate quieto —dijo mientras se ponía en pie y levantaba con más rudeza de la necesaria el auricular.

—Diga —lo escuchó Draco contestar, y temió por la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, se había sorprendido al descubrir que Harry no tenía tan buen carácter cuando se trataba de lidiar con la gente del Ministerio, o con sus amigos cuando los interrumpían.

Draco se mordió el labio y giró un poco para ver el momento en que Harry levantaba la otra parte del teléfono y sin siquiera mirarlo, caminaba hacia el pasillo, alejándose de él. Pensó que se trataba de alguna otra misión ultra secreta y esperó que no le pidieran partir pronto, pese a que sólo habían estado apartados un par de días, empezaba a sentir esas ausencias cada vez más dolorosas. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y acarició la pequeña llave que tenía allí, sintiéndose un instante inseguro respecto a lo que planeaba hacer esa noche.

_Draco continuó bailando, al poco rato se juntó con un par de chicos de Ravenclaw que definitivamente sí habían tenido un cambio muy positivo desde la escuela, y se esforzó más aún por no mirar a Harry, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se obsesionaba con alguien, no podía dejar simplemente las cosas pasar, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a no obtener lo que deseaba. _

_Pese a que uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw parecía más que dispuesto a dejarse llevar a donde Draco le pidiera, y que él estaba listo para sacarlo de allí, la imagen de Harry, cruzando la pista de baile para salir, lo hizo detenerse. Apenas y luchó consigo mismo un momento, antes de apartarse del Ravenclaw y excusarse, prometiendo volver en un instante. Salió tras Potter, siguiéndolo hacia la salida y luego hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los baños, no le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con varias parejas entusiastas por el oscuro pasillo. _

_Lo vio entrar al baño y contó lentamente hasta diez, antes de empujar la puerta y entrar también. _

_Harry estaba de pie, delante de los lavabos y lavándose las manos, levantó la vista en cuanto sintió el sonido de alguien entrando y por un instante su mirada se detuvo en él, a través del espejo, antes de inclinarse y continuar como si no estuviera allí. _

_Draco tragó duro y avanzó un par de pasos más. _

—_Hey, Potter —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. _

—_Malfoy —asintió Harry, girando lentamente para verlo, Draco pensó que esa mirada seguía siendo demasiada dura y por un instante dudó en si continuar o no, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería lograr exactamente, tal vez tan solo que Potter le prestara algo de atención, durante la escuela no había día que no se cruzaran y pelearan, siempre estaban al pendiente el uno del otro, y ahora sólo sentía indiferencia de su parte, si tan solo hubieran peleado en mitad de la fiesta, como en los viejos tiempos, no se hubiera sentido tan ignorado._

—_Supongo que suena raro —comenzó Draco —, pero ¿no crees que tras ocho años, es tiempo de dejar de actuar como críos y dejar las cosas en el pasado?_

_Harry inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, luciendo francamente sorprendido, y abrió los ojos un poco más cuando Draco extendió una mano con algo de timidez. _

—_¿Dejar las cosas en el pasado? —susurró, mirando hacia la mano de Draco y luego hacia su rostro, y de regreso hacia la mano extendida. _

—_Ya sabes… algunos le llaman madurez —canturreó Draco, empezando a sentirse un poco avergonzado. No, no sólo un poco, la verdad que muy avergonzado, ¿cuántas veces se suponía que Potter rechazaría su mano?_

—_¿Por eso me mirabas en la pista de baile? —preguntó Harry, extendiendo su mano y apretando la de Draco con fuerza, Draco sabía que Harry era fuerte, pero no sabía si había querido hacer gala de su fuerza con ese apretón o era algo inconsciente. _

—_No te miraba en la pista —negó Draco rápidamente, soltando finalmente la mano de Harry. _

—_¿No? Pensé que sí, es más, lo sentí por mucho rato, casi desde que llegué, pero cuando quise saludarte simplemente apartaste los ojos, parecías fastidiado por ello —explicó Harry con voz calmada, Draco soltó una carcajada. _

—_Es cierto… no que estuviera fastidiado porque me quisieras saludar, yo también quería saludarte, pero pensé que… _

—_¿Qué no había madurado? —preguntó Harry, riendo un poco también. Draco, por alguna razón no podía recordar cómo era la risa de Potter en la escuela, pero la que escuchó en ese momento le gustó mucho. _

—_Bueno… _

—_Entonces sólo se trató de un mal entendido —asintió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros —, ambos pensamos cosas equivocadas._

—_La mayoría de los problemas surgen por los malos entendidos —comentó Draco, sintiéndose más relajado y algo tonto por haber estado nervioso poco antes. _

—_Cierto… Eso quiere decir que tal vez nuestra enemistad en la escuela también se debió a un mal entendido. _

—_Oh, no, no lo creo. De verdad me caías mal en la escuela —aseguró Draco, haciendo una mueca de descontento —, siempre pensé que querías hacerte el héroe sufrido. _

—_Y yo que tú eras un envidioso y engreído que sólo buscaba llamar la atención. _

—_Que te puedo decir… —suspiró Draco, apoyándose un poco sobre la pared y cruzándose de brazos —, todo héroe necesita un enemigo. _

_Harry soltó otra carcajada y se acercó un paso más a él._

—_Pues te felicito, hiciste muy bien ese papel —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió nuevamente —, mucho más que bien, la verdad. _

—_Es que me lo tomaba a pecho —afirmó Draco, riendo también. _

—_¿Y ahora quieres continuar siendo mi enemigo? —preguntó Harry, bajando un poco el tono de su voz y recorriendo con su mirada de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Draco. _

_Draco tuvo la sensación de que Harry estaba coqueteando con él, aunque le pareció tan improbable que la descartó inmediatamente, tal vez la idea de estar hablando civilizadamente con Potter era demasiado alucinante, tanto como para darle ideas equivocadas. _

—_No creo que ahora necesites otro enemigo, tienes muchos luchando contra el crimen —respondió —, además mis días de maldades se han terminado… los extraño, es cierto, no había nada más divertido que sacarte de quicio. _

_Harry sonrió y se acercó otro paso a él._

—_Quiero creer que yo también te sacaba de quicio —replicó Harry._

—_Tal vez un poco —Draco inconscientemente se pasó la lengua sobre el labio inferior. _

—_¿Sólo un poco? _

—_Bueno, tal vez un poco más que sólo un poco —claudicó Draco, Harry pareció conforme con la respuesta, pues sonrió más ampliamente antes de decir:_

—_Dime una cosa, Malfoy —susurró Harry, acercándose un poco más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Draco se tensó ligeramente cuando las manos de Harry se posaron en sus hombros, sin llegar a presionarlos, y sintió un escalofrío cuando esos dedos comenzaron a hacer pequeños círculos —¿para qué me has seguido hasta aquí, dejando a tu entusiasta compañero en la pista de baile?_

—_Yo… —Draco se quedó sin palabras, y eso casi nunca le pasaba, nunca era acorralado, era él quien acorralaba, era él el cazador, nunca la presa. _

—_Te he notado desde que llegué, ¿sabes?, no te diré que he pensado en ti en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, desde la escuela, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto llegué, no pude evitar mirarte y notar todos los cambios que se habían producido en ti —Harry hablaba con calma, en voz baja y lenta, acercándose poco a poco a él. _

—_¿Sí? —preguntó Draco, sin saber qué más decir —¿y qué has encontrado?_

—_Eres sexy —susurró Harry, sus labios casi estaban sobre los suyos, podía sentir su cálido aliento y trató de no cerrar los ojos, ni mostrarse dispuesto a aceptar aquel inminente beso. _

—_Tú has mejorado… —susurró también, sintiendo el aliento de Harry imposiblemente más cerca de sus labios. _

—_Quiero creer que también he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas que te sorprenderían —contestó Harry con una ligera ufanía en la voz._

_Ante ese comentario y esa voz tan insinuante, Draco no pudo más, con una mano tomó la nuca de Harry y lo jaló hacia sí, mientras sus labios por fin recibían el tan ansiado beso, sus bocas se abrieron rápidamente, demostrándose cuanto ambos se ansiaban y deseaban y sus manos parecían no darse abasto sobre el cuerpo del otro, tratando de tocar todo a la vez. _

_No era muy halagador decir que la primera vez que se habían acostado había sido en ese baño, con Draco apoyado contra los lavabos, sosteniéndose precariamente de la loza fría y tratando de no caer, mientras Harry lo tenía levantado por las piernas y lo embestía con fuerza, pero así había sido, rudo, ansioso y liberador. _

_Aunque no concluyó allí, la culminación los dejó agotados por un instante, pero al siguiente parecía que no habían tenido suficiente, que necesitaban mucho más, y Draco no había dudado en tomar la mano de Harry y dejarse llevar hasta la zona permitida para desapariciones, para luego aparecerse en el departamento del auror. _

_Fue una madrugada inolvidable. Draco y Harry empezaron a devorarse nuevamente en cuanto pisaron el apartamento, y no se detuvieron hasta muchas horas después, cuando el sol ya había salido, en que cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama. Y cuando, muchas horas después, Draco despertó, cubierto precariamente bajo las sábanas delgadas y apresado por el brazo de Potter se sintió avergonzado y tímido. Y eso sí que era extraño, Draco no sabía sentir vergüenza, y menos timidez delante de sus amantes. Se había levantado rápidamente, farfullado una disculpa y luego salido de allí a gran velocidad. _

_Durante varios días trató de continuar con su vida, de hacer las cosas que hacía siempre: salir a almorzar con sus amigos, ir de compras, irritar a su padre, festejar hasta el amanecer… pero lo cierto era que durante todo ese tiempo su mente solo le daba vueltas a la noche pasada con Potter, noche de la cual sus amigos no sabían nada, por supuesto. Y no fue hasta una semana después que se rindió completamente a sus deseos y mandó una lechuza a Potter, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si Potter lo rechazaba no pasaba nada, que era él quien se lo perdía. _

_Pero aquello no sucedió, al parecer Potter estaba tan ansioso de verlo como había estado él y lo citó para esa misma noche. De allí en adelante las cosas nunca más volvieron a ser las mismas. _

Harry volvió muchos minutos después, su expresión era tensa, y Draco temió porque hubiera pasado algo más en el mundo mágico mientras ellos estaban cenando.

—Era Hermione —contó Harry, dejando el teléfono en su sitio y mirando a Draco —, me ha dicho que al parecer un programa de _magicvisión_ está pasando un pequeño reportaje acerca de los herederos y sus locuras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, algo enfadado también, era increíble la facilidad con que los amigos de Harry le arruinaban los momentos. Un par de meses atrás cada uno le había dicho a sus amigos sobre su relación, sobre todo porque ambos estaban hartos de tener que inventar excusas para evitarlos y poder verse; y Draco no se había sorprendido nada de las objeciones que pusieron la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo, es más, ya hasta estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que se veían, lo miraran de mala manera, como si hubiera engañado a Harry para atraparlo. —Debes estar bromeando —continuó, negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, dice que es mejor mirar… —Harry no se acercó a él, sino que caminó hasta la sala, donde un televisor estaba puesto, Draco y él casi nunca lo miraban, preferían pasar los ratos que tenían juntos de otras maneras más complacientes.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó Draco, algo mosqueado, mientras seguía a Harry a la sala y lo observaba prender el televisor, después de unas cuantas manipulaciones la imagen de una conductora de televisión muggle cambió por la imagen tridimensional de la televisión mágica. Draco sabía un poco de ello, pues luego de la guerra su padre había decidido invertir en ella y había amasado una gran cantidad de oro con eso.

—Sólo será un momento… Hermione dice que hablan de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Qué estación es?

—No la que pertenece a tu padre, eso es seguro —replicó Harry en el momento que la pantalla se tornaba rosada y la imagen en movimiento de Draco y Theo aparecía, estaban en medio de una fiesta, estaba seguro, aunque no recordaba de cuál, ambos lucían desaliñados pero sonrientes, con copas en forma de espiral en las manos, atrás de ellos se podía ver lo que claramente era una discoteca llena de luces multicolores y, mirando con más atención, cuerpos de hombres y mujeres con muy poca ropa.

—_Y dejamos para el final el más escandaloso de los herederos, este chico, con sus veinticinco años ya ha dado la vuelta al mundo mágico tres veces, y una de ellas en solo dos semanas, en una de las fiestas más grandes de la historia, según podemos ver...—_dijo la voz de un entusiasta locutor, mientras la imagen cambiaba y se mostraba otra fotografía en aquel mismo lugar, en esta ocasión salía Draco jalando a uno de los bailarines de la tarima para hacerlo bajar, mientras la música seguía sonando de manera estridente.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Draco, recordando ya de donde eran esas fotografías, se dejó caer junto a Harry y apartó la mirada de la pantalla cuando la siguiente fotografía lo mostró a él lamiendo de la mano de otro chico un poco de sal, antes de darle un trago a la pequeña copa de tequila. Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver la mandíbula de Harry apretada.

—_Para el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Draco, él y sus amigos no tuvieron mejor idea que idear un desordenado tour alrededor del mundo, de los lugares más conocidos de fiesta, iniciando en México, donde degustaron, según vemos una gran cantidad de tequila._

La siguiente imagen mostraba a Blaise, Pansy, Theo y él sentados sobre un sofá blanco, rodeados de copas pequeñas de tequila y con algunos chicos y chicas cerca, todos parecían muy contentos.

—_La fiesta duró muchos días, y luego de México tomaron un traslador hacia New York —_Pansy y Draco reían con un par de chicos apuestos en medio de otra discoteca_ —, Alemania —_la imagen mostró a Draco atrapando a un chico alto y rubio con sus brazos y dejando un beso en su cuello_ —, Francia —_la torre Eiffel estaba de fondo, aunque Draco creía recordar que no era más que un hechizo, estaban en una fiesta al aire libre, recordaba mucho haber estado saltando y bailando durante horas aquella noche_ —, Italia —_otra fotografía, donde Pansy no salía nada bien y en que Draco sujetaba de la cintura a un chico moreno esta vez, llenó la pantalla_ —Marruecos, España, Bulgaria, Holanda, China y finalmente Japón —_siguió la voz del locutor, cada país acompañado de fotos cada vez más indecentes.

—Ni siquiera recordaba Japón —murmuró Draco, tratando de aligerar las cosas, pero la cara de Harry seguía rígida, mirando las imágenes sin siquiera pestañear.

—_Nuestro heredero favorito, según la encuesta que hicimos hace unas semanas, no tiene reparos en sacar de quicio a su padre, el estricto Lucius Malfoy, aunque cuentan que es incapaz de negarle nada, pues se dice que ya desde pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, cuando tenía seis años sus padres le regalaron una fabulosa Cometa 260 en miniatura, para que su pequeño pudiera aprender a volar en la intimidad de su mansión en Wiltshire. _

—¿De verdad te dieron una escoba de esas? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo un instante, antes de retornar la vista hacia la pantalla, ahora se veía una foto de un Draco muy joven, en una fiesta de año nuevo en la Mansión, luciendo su túnica de gala oscura, junto a sus padres.

—Me dijeron que la mandaron a hacer especialmente para mí —susurró Draco.

—Ah…

—Aún la tengo en casa… un día de estos puedo enseñártela —propuso, a lo que Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—_A los dieciocho años, luego de acabar la escuela, tras la guerra, su padre le regaló su primer viaje alrededor del mundo, el cual hizo junto a sus amigos de fiesta de siempre —_varias imágenes, que Draco no tenía idea de dónde había conseguido, adornaron la pantalla, recordó que en esa época no se le daba tan bien eso de beber, y nada mejor que esas imágenes de él ebrio y dando trompicones con sus amigos en una discoteca para asegurarlo._ —El Casanova de los Malfoy rompió todas las tradiciones al no aceptar casarse a los veinte años, como es costumbre en su familia, en cambio se la pasa bien, disfrutando con algunos famosos —_la imagen de él, junto a Vox, luego de un concierto y tras bastidores lo hizo soltar un jadeo, mirando nerviosamente a Harry un instante, antes de volver a mirar la imagen de él, siendo jalado y riendo, hacia el interior de unas cortinas.

—_Y como olvidar aquel romance con Lloyd Morris, famoso modelo que en la actualidad se encuentra trabajando en Italia para uno de los más conocidos diseñadores… —_Varias imágenes de Draco y Lloyd en discotecas y lugares exclusivos, a veces solos y a veces con sus amigos llenaron la pantalla, hasta que apareció la imagen de la portada de corazón de bruja, con la fotografía de Lloyd anunciando una entrevista —_aunque este romance solamente duró tres meses, y Lloyd dio una entrevista muy extensa a una de las revistas de chismes más conocida, argumentando que era imposible seguirle el ritmo a Draco, y dejando entre ver además una infidelidad por parte del chico. _

—Por eso se tuvo que ir a Italia, mi padre estaba furioso con él por dar esa entrevista —argumentó Draco, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—¿De verdad lo engañaste? —preguntó en un susurro Harry.

—Nunca dijimos que seríamos exclusivos, además le presenté a muchas personas influyentes… Ya sabes, para ayudarlo en su carrera —comentó Draco, no sabiendo cuánto era recomendable revelar, aunque no mentía al decir que nunca habían acordado ser exclusivos, ellos no habían tenido lo que él tenía con Harry en ese momento.

—_Y cómo olvidar la participación de hace tres años de Draco en la carrera anual que convoca Nimbus Racing Broom Company, donde no solo se contentó con ganar, sino que llevó la celebración mucho más allá de lo esperado, con una fiesta enorme que no terminó hasta tres días después, en que los Aurores del Ministerio Inglés tuvieron que irrumpir y detener a muchos de los participantes. —_ Varias imágenes de Draco, riendo y con el rostro colorado, acompañado de varios de sus amigos, mientras eran escoltados por los aurores hasta fuera del estadio donde había culminado la carrera aparecieron.

—Mi madre se molestó mucho —suspiró Draco —, y mi padre estuvo más de un mes sin hablarme, ni dejarme disponer del oro que normalmente me asignaba —Draco volvió a mirar a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada durante un momento tan pequeño, que le fue imposible dilucidar qué tan enfadado estaba.

—Que trágico —masculló Harry finalmente, y Draco decidió ignorarlo, mientras la voz del locutor continuaba.

—_Desde ese año, hace tres años, que Draco Malfoy quedó excluido de participar en esa carrera, lo cual es una pena, es decir, ver a Draco Malfoy sobre una escoba es una imagen que no querríamos dejar de ver año tras año —_la imagen de Draco, sobre su escoba, cuando había posado para las cámaras antes de la carrera apareció, lucía bastante bien, y Draco se alegró de al menos no sentirse abochornado por una de las cientos de imágenes que estaban mostrando.

Luego de eso una música un poco más desacelerada sonó, dejando ver la imagen de él, recordaba esa fiesta, había sido durante el cumpleaños de Pansy, tres meses atrás, Harry no había estado en la ciudad por trabajo y él le había contado a su regreso que se había ido a festejar con sus amigos.

—_Pero al parecer nuestro heredero favorito ha decidido sentar cabeza, algunos dicen que tal vez está enamorado, otros que su padre ha dicho hasta aquí y lo ha obligado a calmarse, so pena de desheredarlo, cualquiera que sea la razón, desde hace casi un año Draco Malfoy no se ha dejado ver por el mundo nocturno más que en contadas ocasiones, generalmente para el cumpleaños de alguno de sus amigos más cercanos —_otra imagen, esta vez en Paris, durante el cumpleaños de Theo, apareció _— ni siquiera organizó la conocida celebración por su cumpleaños…— _Draco sonrió, recordando que la semana de su cumpleaños había ido con Harry a Grecia, y habían pasado una semana realmente buena_ —, y no podemos dejar de notar los cambios, ¿será que la madurez ha llegado al fin a este chico? Quién sabe, pero sus locuras quedarán grabadas por un largo tiempo… _

La imagen cambió una vez más, lanzando una tanda de comerciales sobre túnicas de gala y Harry levantó el control remoto, apagando el televisor. El silencio llenó la sala durante largos y tensos minutos, hasta que Draco no se pudo contener más.

—Escucha, Harry… yo te dije que antes me gustaba mucho salir y todo eso…

—No tienes que decirme nada, Draco, por favor, no tengo derecho a hacerte ningún reclamo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y luego se recostó un poco más sobre el sofá, tratando de calmarse.

—Pero estás enfadado.

—No, claro que no, es solo que… no tenía idea de que la pasabas tan bien con tus amigos hasta antes de que empezáramos a salir.

—Sí estás enfadado —reprochó Draco, cruzándose de brazos —, mataré a quien haya dado esas imágenes, es más, a todos los de esa estación —continuó Draco, hablando con los dientes apretados.

—Vamos, vamos —Harry pareció un poco más relajado, volteando a mirarlo —, si los matas tendré que ir a visitarte en Azkaban, y no dan visitas conyugales, ¿sabes?

Draco levantó la mirada hacia Harry y sonrió un poco.

—Mi padre estará furioso —resopló, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo acercaba más a él.

—Tal vez… —Harry pareció dudar un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza y darle un beso en los labios. —¿Vamos a la cama? La última misión ha sido realmente agotadora y quisiera descansar un poco.

Draco parpadeó confuso, aún así se dejó llevar de una mano a la habitación y ambos se desnudaron y tendieron sobre la cama en silencio. Draco estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Harry, antes de ver aquel estúpido programa decía que lo había extrañado mucho y parecía dispuesto a demostrárselo, sin embargo ahora estaban en silencio y sin siquiera tocarse. No solo mataría a los de la estación, decidió, sino también a Granger, por haber llamado a interrumpirlos y contarle sobre aquel programa.

Draco entrelazó sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos un poco, hasta sentirse harto y no soportar más la tensión, se sentó de golpe, sobresaltando a Harry y encendió las luces con un pase de varita.

—De acuerdo, hice muchas cosas locas antes, lo que han puesto allí no es ni la décima parte de lo que he hecho, y no, no me siento avergonzado por ello, no tengo porqué, después de todo, era libre y tenía los medios para hacerlo, y es ridículo y tonto que te enojes por ello, yo nunca te echaría en cara nada de lo que has hecho antes de estar conmigo, por ejemplo ese practicante de la academia de aurores con el que estuviste pese a que estaba prohibido, o cualquier otra cosa… no tendría derecho a hacerlo, así como tú no tienes derecho.

—Draco, yo no estoy…

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y poniéndose los pantalones que había dejado en una silla al lado de la cama—¿No estás enojado? Mírate, antes del programa no parecías agotado, ahora ni siquiera te quieres acercar a mí, no necesito ser un genio para deducir que estás enfadado.

—¡No lo estoy! —replicó Harry rápidamente, poniéndose en pie y jalándolo de vuelta a la cama —no digas tonterías, no estoy enojado.

—Entonces dime qué te pasa —reclamó Draco, mirando a Harry sentarse a su lado.

Harry agachó un poco la cabeza y pareció que le costaba mucho hablar.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —gritó Draco, dispuesto a largarse de una buena vez de ese sitio, pero sintió la mano de Harry sobre su pierna y eso lo obligó a guardar silencio.

—No entiendo… —Harry se enderezó un poco más —, cuando empezamos a salir acordamos que no era necesario andar diciéndole a todo el mundo que lo hacíamos, y tenías razón, no quería que la prensa se quisiera meter en mi vida o que te acosaran… Honestamente te diré que cuando empezamos a estar juntos no pensé en esto como una relación a largo plazo, así que no me preocupé mucho por el futuro, sin embargo las cosas han ido cambiando, has empezado a trabajar con tu padre, ya no haces ninguna de las cosas que hacías con tus amigos antes, prácticamente vives aquí cuando no tengo ninguna misión que cumplir y… Esto se está poniendo demasiado serio, Draco.

—¿Demasiado serio? —bufó Draco, sintiendo como la llave que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón le quemaba —¿Demasiado serio, dices?

—¿Por qué ya no haces todas esas cosas que hacías antes? Parecías pasarla bien con tus amigos, estoy seguro que ellos te extrañan, que tú extrañas todo eso.

—¿Andar de fiesta, no recordar siquiera en que ciudad, e incluso país estaba algunas veces? ¿Despertar con una gran resaca? —Draco negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la de Harry —¿Quieres eso? ¿Evitar que esto se vuelva más serio y que yo regrese a ser el que era para que tú puedas… alejarte de mí?

Harry suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de estar conmigo, no quiero que dejes de ser quien eres para complacerme o…

—Yo no he cambiado para complacerte —interrumpió Draco —, ¿sabes por qué andaba de fiesta todo el tiempo? Porque estaba perdido, no encontraba el norte ni ningún sentido a la vida, y sí, era divertido andar de club en club y hacer todas esas tonterías, pero ¿sabes cuál era la parte no divertida de eso? —Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco continuó: —El regresar a casa y estar solo, el no sentir nada más que vacío y silencio, el no tener a nadie en quien pensar…

—¿Te sentías solo?

—Siempre —asintió Draco —, yo sólo buscaba… quería encontrar algo que llenara ese vacío…, y quizá en ese momento no era consciente de ello, pero cuando lo pienso, y lo he pensado mucho, nunca fui tan feliz como ahora, cuando estoy contigo, incluso cuando no estás y tengo que trabajar y dormir solo… aún así pienso en ti y sonrío, y parece ridículo, pero eres tú el que me da calma y tranquilidad, el que me hace sonreír y me impulsa a ser mejor, a dejar de ser el chico del que todos hablan por las locuras que hace y trata de ser alguien respetable, y no porque quiera complacerte, sino porque hacerte feliz me hace feliz… Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Harry, y lo único que me podría hacer sentir frustrado o devastarme sería que no quisieras continuar conmigo.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Tonto —bufó Draco —, por supuesto que lo estoy —era la primera vez que lo decía, y no había salido de la forma que esperaba, pero lo había dicho, y las actitudes de Harry le demostraban que no se había equivocado, que Harry también estaba enamorado de él.

—Hace un momento, cuando dije que esto se estaba poniendo muy serio… —dijo Harry —, estaba pensando en cómo al inicio acordamos no decir nada, y ahora que… —Harry hizo una mueca con los labios y suspiró profundamente —, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, quería pedírtelo desde hace un tiempo, pero viendo el programa pensé que tal vez tú no podrías ser feliz a largo plazo conmigo, que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al pedírtelo, impulsándote a equivocarte.

—¿Vivir juntos dices?

—Podríamos hacerlo aquí, aunque seguramente querrás algo más grande, pues sé que te gustan los espacios abiertos y…

Pero Harry no culminó, pues Draco lo interrumpió con un fogoso y demandante beso, apretando con sus manos sus mejillas y pegándolo más a sí mismo, como si temiera que se escapara.

—¿Entonces sí quieres vivir conmigo? —jadeó Harry, mientras los labios de Draco bajaban por su cuello.

—¿Bromeas? —Draco se apartó un poco de él y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña llave dorada con un logo extraño tallado sobre el borde.

—¿Compraste algo?

—No, por supuesto que no, es la llave maestra de la inmobiliaria de mi familia, para que podamos ver juntos las casas que están en venta, para que escojamos una y la compremos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Draco…

—Te lo quería decir esta noche… Y creo que eso de andar escondiendo que estamos juntos también debe terminar, después de todo viviremos juntos —continuó Draco, antes de ser jalado por Harry y besado nuevamente.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —susurró Harry, jalando a Draco sobre su cuerpo.

—Eso ya lo sospechaba —respondió Draco sonriendo ampliamente, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Harry, antes de inclinarse a besarlo nuevamente.

**FIN**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sé que estaba medio enredado por los recuerdos que se colaban por todos lados, me he dado cuenta que me encanta escribir historias así, con recuerdos metiéndose para explicar cosas, espero que les haya gustado..._

_besos_

_Zafy  
_


End file.
